1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a housing, an electronic equipment, and a housing disassembly method.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in a housing used for an electronic equipment, and so on, a first housing part has a hook and the second housing part has an engagement portion to be engaged with the hook in order to engage the first housing part and a second housing part in a state capable of disassembling it.
Specifically, for example, in a housing used for an electronic equipment, and so on, there is proposed an equipment comprising first housing part having a locking nail (a hook) and a second housing part having a lock projection (engagement portion), a movable piece and a tool insertion hole, wherein an engagement state of the locking nail and the lock projection is released by bending the movable piece using a tool inserted into the tool insertion hole (For example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-44919).
As a still further example, in an electronic equipment, there is proposed an equipment comprising a cover body attached to a main body housing of the electronic equipment, a latch nail (a hook) provided to the cover body, and an engagement hole (engagement portion) provided thorough the main body housing, wherein the engagement state of the latch nail and the engagement hole is released by pushing the latch nail using a tool inserted into the engagement hole (For example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-108990).
As a still further example, in a housing used for an electronic equipment, and so on, there is provided an equipment comprising a first member having an engagement hole (engagement portion) and a bending guide portion and a second member having a hook member (a hook) and an opening for push, wherein the opening for push is provided at a portion opposite to the bending guide section, wherein an engagement state of the engagement hole and the hook member is released by pushing the bending guide portion by a pushing member inserted into the opening for push to bend the bending guide portion (For example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-221121).
As a still further example, there is provided a remote control case comprising a first case part having a hook member (a hook), and a second case part having an engagement portion and hole portion, wherein an engagement state of the hook member and an engagement portion is released by pushing the hook member by a release bar inserted into the hole portion and bending the hook member (For example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-5701).
As a still further example, there is proposed a main body case of a recording media cartridge composed of an upper case and a lower case which are combined in a capping state, comprising a locking member formed in a recess shape, a projection (a hook) provided on an internal surface of both end portions of the locking member, a recess portion (an engagement portion) provided on an upper case and a lower case, wherein a recess for engagement release is provided on an upper end of the locking member, and an engagement state of the projection and the recess is released by hooking a tool like a screwdriver to a recess for lock release and urging it outside (For example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-358748).